Merry Christmas, Cloud
by Bursting-Bubbles
Summary: Christmas Drabble. It's all Cloud wanted for Christmas.


**Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Pagan Holiday... Whatever you celebrate!**

** This is sort of a cross-over. Characters from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy VII are in here. It's going to focus on the Final Fantasy guys though. **

-0-0-0-0-

Cloud tromped through the snow with a small smile. He slipped and staggered on the ice but he didn't care. It was the holidays and he was excited to see what Roxas and the kids he and Tifa took care of made for Santa.

He slipped up the sidewalk and reached for the door handle but the door swung open before he could grab it.

"Cloud!" Marlene ran into him, throwing her small arms about his waist.

Cloud chuckles. "Hello Marlene." He rubs his gloved hand over her hair and leans to kiss the top of her head. The little girl pulls away with a bright smile and when Cloud hands her a present her smile gets bigger.

"For me?" She looks up hopeful and happy.

"Who does it say it's for?"

She looks down and reads it, then lets out a squeal. "Denzel! Look what Cloud brought!!" Marlene runs off to go show Denzel that he actually brought presents this year.

"Nii-san?" Roxas peaks his head out of the kitchen to smile at his brother. "Come try these. If you die I know not to set them out."

Cloud rolled his eyes.

-0-0-0-0-

Soon the 7th Heaven was filled with friends. Axel and his brother Reno, Barret, Vincent, Yuffie, Cid and others had shown up. Cloud stayed as far away from Reno as he could because of the past times when Reno was chasing both him and Zack. Although Roxas was getting _quite_ friendly with Axel according to Denzel.

Cloud's smile faltered for a second. He had no idea where his black-haired friend could be. Zack had left him in the middle of nowhere and just disappeared. He sighed softly and tipped back the rest of his drink. He planed to forget, at least for tonight, even if it meant that he got drunk.

-0-0-0-0-

Cloud and Roxas worked on cleaning tables after everyone left. Roxas was happy, limping slightly, but happy. Cloud shook his head with a small chuckle. He ran the damp cloth over the wood of the tables as Roxas ran plates from the dinning room to the kitchen.

"Cloud," Roxas broke the silence. "What do you want most for Christmas? And don't say family because I know that's not it." Roxas waved a fork with all the menace he could muster.

Cloud scoffed. "You go first or I'm not answering."

Roxas smiled. "But I got what I want."

"And what's that?"

"Axel."

Cloud nearly tripped over his own foot. He looked up at his little brother only to find that the smaller blond was completely serious. Cloud sighs, "There goes the grandkids"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Roxas sighed himself and leaned against a table, then sat on top of it tenderly. "Come on! I wanna know. You never tell me anything." Then Roxas pulled out his puppy-dog pout that no one in Midgar could say no to. It actually got Roxas out of being arrested.

Cloud stopped scrubbing carmel off of the last table. He smiled at Roxas slightly. "Remember when I used to tell you stories about the hero?"

Roxas tilted his head. "The stories about Zack. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Zack was my best friend before I met Tifa and Aerith."

Roxas' eyes went wide. "Really? He was real?! That's so cool!"

The older blond laughed slightly. "Yes, he was real."

"Why do you say 'was'? Isn't he still alive?"

Cloud shrugged and stretched his fingers. "I don't really know. He-"

Roxas waved his hand to shut his older brother up. He jumped down off the table he was perched upon and ran to the front door. Cloud shrugged and continued to clean. When the stain finally came up he threw the rag over the bar and into a sink.

"Cloud."

The blond in question froze. His eyes went wide and he turned around slowly.

Zack stood by the door, Roxas right behind him. The raven haired man smiled and Cloud nearly burst out in tears. His shoulders shook and he stayed rooted to the spot. Roxas turned and quietly went up the steps to his room. Zack stepped closer and put his arms around the blond. Cloud wrapped his own arms around the warm body holding him.

Cloud cried and buried his face in Zack's shoulder. "You're here."

"I am." Zack smoothed Cloud's hair back and held him closer. He tipped Cloud's chin up and kissed him gently. Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack's neck and kissed back. They stood there for a while, lips joined and small smiles on their faces.

"Merry Christmas, Cloud."

-0-0-0-0-

**Oh, I know Zack's not dead in this. I meant that to happen so don't leave stupid "BUT HE'S DEAD!!!1one!!" I know. This is a FAN FICTION. Other stuff can happen.**


End file.
